youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Youtube Mermaid Shows Wiki:Sirena Por Casualidad (Episode List)
Una lista de los episodios de Sirena Por Casualidad. Desde que la serie se ha establecido en privado los vídeos no se reproduzcan. A list of episodes in Sirena Por Casualidad. Temporada 1 Capítulo 1: Incluso Las Cosas Mas Extrañas Suceden Even the Strangest Things Happen Upload Date: August 9, 2012 Capítulo 2: La Cueva Tiene Poderes The Cave Has Powers Upload Date: August 10, 2012 En este capítulo Claudia descubre que la cueva tiene algo mágico. Claudia discovers that the cave is magical. Capítulo 3: El Barrendero Acecha y Los Poderes De Una Sirena The Sweeper Watches, and the Powers of a Mermaid Upload Date: September 5, 2012 Claudia huye del barrendero y descubre sus poderes. Claudia flees the sweeper and discovers her powers. Capítulo 4: Tortura en Almería Torture in Almería Upload Date: September 7, 2012 Claudia, Alberto y Luis van a Almería. Allí Claudia es torturada por su hermano. Claudia, Alberto and Luis go to Almería. There, Claudia is tortured by her brother. Capítulo 5: Más Poderes More Powers Upload Date: September 10, 2012 La familia Fernández va a al acueducto de Segovia. Allí Alberto y Claudia descubren más poderes. The Fernández family goes to the aqueduct of Segovia. There, Alberto and Claudia discover more powers. Capítulo 6: Igualitus Part 1 Upload Date: September 11, 2012 Claudia se mete en el agua helada y se encuentra fatal. Se pone a dormir y sueña con Igualitus. Claudia swims in icy water and becomes sick. Falling asleep, she dreams of Igualitus. Part 2 Upload Date: September 12, 2012 Claudia trata de que su hermano se haga más fuerte. Claudia's brother becomes stronger. Temporada 2 Capítulo 1: Veneno Por Casualidad Venom by Accident Upload Date: September 14, 2012 Claudia merienda veneno y Alberto se convierte en sireno. Claudio and Alberto take a potion to make them into merfolk. Capítulo 2: Un Baño Despues de Mucho Tiempo y un Picor Extraño A Bath After a Long Time and Strange Itching Upload Date: September 23, 2012 Claudia se baña y descubre que al tocar la sal le empieza a `picar la cola porque se convierte en sirena. Claudia bathes, and discovers that touching salt can chafe the tail. Capítulo 3: Fenomenos Extraños en la Casa de Lorena Strange Phenomenons in the Lorena's House Upload Date: September 23, 2012 En este capítulo aparecen las llaves de san pedro. Lorena y Ana se convierten en sirenas y Claudia descubre que es la reina de las sirenas. The keys of Saint Peter appear. Loren and Ana become mermaids, and discover that Claudia is the Queen of the mermaids. Capítulo 4 Upload Date: Desconocido Capítulo 4 Falta por razones desconocidas. Episode 4 is missing for unknown reasons. Capítulo 5: Haciendose Fuerte Becoming Strong Upload Date: September 26, 2012 Claudia decide hacerse más fuerte tras recordar el incidente de la maldición. Remembering the curse, Claudia decides to become stronger. Capítulo 6: La Carta y el Espiritu Malingno The Curse and the Evil Spirit Part 1 Upload Date: October 6, 2012 Claudia intenta irse de su casa pero sus sentimientos no la dejan. Claudia ve más tarde, una foto de una sirena que en realidad es un espíritu maligno que engaña a las sirenas como Claudia y Alberto para que vayan hacia el y luego desmayarlos. Claudia tries to leave home, but can't make herself do it. Later she sees a photo of a mermaid who's actually an evil spirit. Part 2 Upload Date: October 8, 2012 Alberto también cae en la maldición y se desmaya. Van al parque donde hay una tirolina y todo es aburrido por la maldición. Pero gracias al poder de Claudia , todo acaba arreglándose. Alberto also falls under the curse and faints. They go to a park, and discover what the curse has done, but maybe Claudia's power can save them. Temporada 3 Capítulo 1: La Nueva Cola de Alberto The New Tail of Alberto Upload Date: October 20, 2012 Claudia rellena la botella de agua de Alberto con agua de lluvia y cuando él se la bebe , le cambia la cola de color (rojo). Claudia se siente culpable por haber hecho eso, pues, la historia de las tribus de las sirenas dice que en el pasado los de la cola roja y rosa eran enemigos. Por eso hace que la perdonen lo que ha hecho cantando una canción tranquilizadora para sirenas en apuros que invoca a Tritón para ayudarlas. Claudia fills the water bottle with rainwater for Alberto, and when he drinks it, his tail turns red. Claudia feels bad, and discovers' 'that in the past, the red and pink tailed merfolk were enemies. Does that excuse what Alberto's done? She plays a mermaid song, calling on Triton for help. Capítulo 2: Tareas y Tareas Tasks and Tasks Parte 1 Upload Date: November 3, 2012 Claudia termina de hacer sus tareas. Claudia finishes her chores. Parte 2 Upload Date: November 4, 2012 Claudia va a avisar a Alberto que en una hora hay una fiesta de Halloween y que no tarde. los dos van y alberto gana el reto de coger más caramelos. Claudia tells Alberto that the Halloween party is in an hour, and no later. They win the challenge, and Alberto gets more candy. Capítulo 3: La Historia de las Tribus The History of the Tribes Upload Date: November 10, 2012 Claudia llega del colegio, se pone a leer y recuerda la historia de las tribus. Nos la cuenta. Ana viene poseída por Carlos, un diablo de Suiza y casi debilita a Claudia. Coming home from school, Claudia reviews the History of the Tribes, and learns that Ana is controlled by Carlos, a devil in Switzerland. Capítulo 4: Las Respuestas a la Carta The Answer to the Letter Upload Date: December 6, 2012 Claudia envía una carta y lo que recibirá a cambio será muy cruel... Claudia sent a letter, and what she gets back will be cruel... Capítulo 5: El Libro de Magia The Book of Magic Upload Date: December 24, 2012 Claudia descubre un libro, que al parecer es mágico y lo que aprende con él, será una gran lección... Claudia discovers what seems to be a magic book, and what she leanrs from it will be a great lesson... Capítulo 6: Los Códigos de las Sirenas The Codes of the Mermaids Parte 1 Upload Date: December 27, 2012 Claudia y Alberto van paseando, mientras que Iván va espiándolos. Claudia le dispara y, a intentar huir, Alberto se cae y pierde la memoria. Entonces, Claudia acude a un científico loco... Claudia and Alberto are out for a walk while Ivan goes spying. Claudia shoots first and tries to flee, but Alberto falls and gets amnesia. Then Claudia goes to a mad scientist... Parte 2 Upload Date: December 27, 2012 Claudia recuerda a Iván e invoca a Neptuno. Claudia remembers Ivan, and invokes Neptune. Parte 3 Upload Date: December 30, 2012 Claudia discute con Neptuno y él les manda que buscan a la Reina Antigua. Claudia sabe que ella es la Reina de las sirenas, pero también sabe, que, ella, es una niña y necesitará ayuda, así que siguen los consejos de Neptuno y se pone cerca del agua para poder ver a la reina, pero ellos no tienen más agua, además Claudia intentó volver a dónde conocieron a Neptuno y no pudo ver nada. Así que, Claudia trae a Alberto un vaso de agua y la reina se muestra a Claudia en una visión. Ella les dice que solo les devolverá a Iván, si superan dos pruebas. Una de coraje y otra de inteligencia. Claudia goes to Neptune, who sends them looking for the Old Queen. Claudia knows that she's the Queen of the Mermaids, but that she's still a girl and needs help, so she follows his advice, but find nothing. Claudia brings Alberto a glass of water, and has a vision. The Old Queen tells her that she will only return Ivan if they pass two tests, one of courage and the other of intelligence. Temporada 4 Capítulo 1: El Frío, es lo Peor Cold is the Worst Upload Date: January 3, 2013 Hace un frío insoportable. Incluso Claudia se convierte en sirena por la humedad. Claudia no quiere perder a su hermanito Alberto, así que los dos se abrigan y consiguen entrar en calor. The cold is unbearable. Even the mermaid Claudia becomes damp. She doesn't want to lose her brother Alberto, so the two huddle together for warmth. Capítulo 2: Cosas Raras Weird Stuff Upload Date: January 6, 2013 Claudia pregunta a Alberto si ha leído un libro en el que ponía Ken Follet y Alberto asiente. Entonces Claudia se da cuenta de que es la venganza del libro de magia... Claudia asks Alberto if he's read her Ken Follet, and he nods. She then realizes that she can have revenge through the Book of Magic... Capítulo 3: La Replica The Replica Upload Date: January 7, 2013 Claudia ve un reloj de arena en el jardín y cuando lo coge, se mete en una replica donde atacaran los zombies a a su hermano y a ella. Claudia sees an hourglass in the garden, and when she takes it, she finds herself in another place where zombies attack her and her brother. Capítulo 4: Pesadillas Nightmares Upload Date: January 11, 2013 Claudia está atemorizada y tiene pesadillas. Su amiga Natalia también tiene otros miedos. Juntas encuentran una máquina misteriosa... Claudia is scared and has nightmares. Her friend Natalia ahs other fears. Together, they find a mysterious machine... Capítulo 5: Recuerdos del Pasado Memories of the Past Upload Date: January 17, 2013 Claudia descubre su pasado que hasta entonces había ignorado. Claudia discovers part of her past that she's ignored up until now. Capítulo 6: El Anillo The Ring Parte 1 Upload Date: January 19, 2013 Claudia pierde a su hermano por un hechizo fuerte de un anillo mágico. Se reconcilia con la tribu roja (la enemiga) y les da la cosa más poderosa de su reino y espera a que le devuelvan a Alberto... Claudia loses her brother to the strong spell of a magical ring. She is reconciled with the Red Tail Tribe (the enemy), and given the most powerful thing in the kingdom, hoping to get Alberto back... Parte 2 Upload Date: January 20, 2013 Claudia, Alberto, Ana y Diego van a ver "La Vaquilla" y allí encuentran a Alberto vestido de Mario Bros. Por fin la tribu roja y la tribu rosa son amigas. Claudia, Alberto, Ana and Diego will see "The Vaquilla", Alberto will dress up as one of the Super Mario Brothers. At last, the Red and Pink Tribes are friends. La Película Parte 1 Upload Date: March 22, 2013 Parte 2 Upload Date: March 23, 2013 Parte 3 Upload Date: March 24, 2013 Temporada 5 Capítulo 1: Huellas Footprints Upload Date: January 24, 2013 Claudia sale con el trineo y encuentra huellas que van saliendo solas. Peleará con el hombre invisible y vencerá. Claudia goes out with her sled, and finds mysterious footprints in the snow, belonging to an invisible and not very friendly stranger. Capítulo 2: La Niñera Natalia Nanny Natalia Upload Date: January 26, 2013 Alberto tiene recuerdos porque se ha convertido de nuevo en sireno inesperadamente. Claudia ve que no se puede cuidar solo y decide contratar a una niñera. Contrata a la persona más responsable que ella conoce y resulta que es Natalia, una de sus mejores amigas. Natalia descubre el secreto de Alberto, y el de Claudia también, cuando se están lavando las manos. Alberto has become a merman again unexpectedly. Claudia sees that she can't take care of him herself, and hires a nanny--her best friend, Natalia. Unfortunately she discovers their secret. Capítulo 3: Ceros y Dieces en los Exámenes Zeroes and Tens on the Test Upload Date: February 1, 2013 Alberto suspende un examen y Claudia se enfada. Alberto fails a test, and Claudia gets mad. Capítulo 4: Las Plantas Asesinas The Killer Plants Upload Date: February 5, 2013 Claudia, Natalia y Alberto son atrapados por raíces y ramas de un árbol. Por la noche deciden ver lo que pasa y los ruidos que hacen despiertan a la planta. Claudia, Natalia and Alberto are trapped by a tree. At nightfall they decide to see what happens if they yell for help, and their shouts wake up the tree. Capítulo 5: La Caracola de las Sirenas The Conch of the Mermaids Upload Date: February 12, 2013 Capítulo 6: Poción Envenenada Poisoned Potion Parte 1 Upload Date: March 6, 2013 Alberto bebe una poción envenenada. ¿Sobrevivirá? Alberto drinks a poisoned potion. Will he survive? Parte 2 Upload Date: March 17, 2013 Alberto se despierta y ve que en un e-mail de claudia pone que le quiere matar. Alberto wakes up, and reads Claudia's email. Temporada 6 Capítulo 1: El Sueño y el Encuentro The Dream and the Encounter Upload Date: April 1, 2013 Esta vez Claudia tiene un sueño muy raro y entonces, de ciden irse ell y Alberto con sus padres, para preguntar... Claudia has a strange dream, and tells Alberto. They go to tell her parents. Capítulo 2: El Cuento y el Mensaje de Mamá The Story and the Mother's Message Upload Date: April 13, 2013 Alberto está muy triste porque su madre le echara así de repente. Claudia sabe que debió echarles por alguna razón, y esa razón, aparece... Alberto is very sad because his mother wants to leave him all of a sudden. Claudia knows there must be a reason for this, and that reason soon appears... Capítulo 3: El Encuentro con Mamá y Tiempo Libre The Meeting with Mom and Free Time Upload Date: April 15, 2013 Claudia ha recibido un email de su madre, y nada mas leerlo, se transforma. Su poder aumenta, y Claudia decide ir al castillo de debajo del mar a ayudar a su madre haciendo una barrera de magia para protegerlo de los bombardeos de la tribu roja. Cuando vuelve a su casa, Rosa (o su madre real) aparece para hablar con ella. Claudia receives an email from her mother, and transforms as soon as she reads it. With her power growing, Claudia decides to go to the undersea castle to help her mother make a barrier against the Red Tribe's attack. When she comes home, Rosa (her real mother) appears to talk to her. Capítulo 4: Un Sueño Misterioso y Contar a Veces Algo, es Difícil A Mysterious Dream and Sometimes Have Something, It's Difficult Parte 1 Upload Date: April 22, 2013 Lucía tiene un sueño muy raro. Ana, Diego y Alberto están jugando al tenis. Cuando Neptuno les llama desde el cielo: "Van hacer daño a vuestro padre y vuestra madre no lo sabe. Le encontraréis en el monte de las algas. ¡Adiós!" Lucia has a strange dream. Ana, Diego and Alberto are playing tennis. Neptune calls from the sky "They're going to hurt your father and your mother doesn't know! You'll find him in the algae. Goodbye!" Parte 2 Upload Date: May 7, 2013 Claudia decide ir a avisar a su madre de lo ocurrido, ya que si no lo hiciera, se sentiría culpable. Rosa sigue esperando a su esposo desde hace ya unos días y está muy nerviosa. Claudia se lo cuenta todo y Rosa casi no puede dar crédito a lo que acaba de oír. Claudia decides to tell her mother what's happened, because otherwise she'd feel guilty. Rosa is still waiting for her husband, and is very nervous. Claudia tells her everything, to Rosa's disbelief. Capítulo 5: La Poción Anti-Cola-De Sirena The Anti-Mermaid-Tail Potion Upload Date: May 24, 2013 Claudia descubre que al tocar algo se cae. Rosa le envía una nota a su hija, pero, y para la mala suerte de Claudia está escrita en lenguaje de signos que ella no puede entender. En la carta pone que Claudia tiene que dejar de ser una sirena porque es muy incómodo. Y de ahí nace la poción.... Claudia discovers that touching something falls. Rosa sends her a note, but unfortunately it's written in a language Claudia can't understand. It tells Claudia that she has to stop being a mermaid. And thus, the potion... Capítulo 6 Parte 1: Metamorfosis Metamorphosis Upload Date: June 14, 2013 ¿Creíais que la poción anti cola de sirena lo había acabado todo? ¡Pues no! Claudia va a dar un paseo y sin querer se pierde, de modo que acaba en una gran cueva. Allí tocará un agua muy rara y después... Did you think the anti-mermaid-tail potion had ended everything? No! Claudia goes for a walk and accidentally gets lost, ending up in a strange cave. There, she discovers a very rare water... Parte 2: Tensión Tension Upload Date: June 14, 2013 Claudia tiene que acostumbrarse a que vuelve a ser una sirena. Mientras tanto, Ana está nadando en el mar, cuando Diego y Alberto vienen a fastidiar. Hay un terremoto, y... Claudia has to get used to not being a mermaid anymore. Meanwhile, Anna is swimming in the sea when Diego and Alberto come to annoy her. There is an earthquake, and... Localizados Parte 1 Upload Date: June 20, 2013 Parte 2 Upload Date: June 25, 2013 Parte 3 Upload Date: July 2, 2013 Temporada 7 Capítulo 1: Vacaciones Vacation Upload Date: July 14, 2013 Después de haber resucitado a Julián y de conseguir que su posición se quitase de las ordenadores de la prensa, Lucía decide tomarse unas vacaciones, tal y como todo ser humano necesita. Having saved Julian and gotten her identity taken out of the news, Lucia decides to take a vacation, just like every human needs. Capítulo 2: La Lúsqueda del Tesoro Treasure Hunt Upload Date: July 17, 2013 Una extraño objeto lleva a Lucía por unos intrincados caminos de un misterioso mapa para que descubra las funciones de dicho objeto... A strange object leads Lucia down strange paths to a mysterious map, which will tell her what the object does... Capítulo 3: Cambio de Cola Changing Tails Upload Date: July 27, 2013 Lucía se está bañando tranquilamente cuando un monstruo le come la cola de sirena y la cola le cambia de color... Lucia is enjoying a peaceful bath when a monster eats her mermaid tail, and it changes color... Capítulo 4: Nadando en el Mar y Miedo Swimming in the Sea and Fear Upload Date: July 31, 2013 Lucía está nadando tranquilamente en el mar. Después de terminar, sale a la orilla y se le hace de noche. ¡Y hay lobos! Lucia is going for a swim in the sea. After she finishes, she goes to the shore, but it's getting dark. And there are wolves! Capítulo 5: Mi Hermana Julia My Sister Julia Upload Date: July 31, 2013 Como ya sabéis, en la playa hay mas gente a parte de Lucía. Lucía siempre solía escoger un sitio y un momento en el que no hubiese nadie (más o menos iba en la madrugada), pero esta vez los cables se le cruzan y dos niños normales descubren su secreto. Julia y Lucas resultan ser sus hermanos. As you know, Lucia is not the only person on the beach. She always used to pick a time and place when nobody else was around (usually in the morning) but this time she's crossed wires, and two normal children discover her secret. Julia and Lucas happen to be her siblings. Capítulo 6 Parte 1 Upload Date: August 3, 2013 Lorena y Lucía se olvidan de que son sirenas, lo recuerdan, quedan para hablar de ello, hacen llamadas de broma y entonces el ``Señor E´´ les llama y captura a Lorena. Ese señor captura a las sirenas, les corta a la cola y las asesina cuando ya no les sirven para nada. Por cierto, la E quiere decir: Exhibidor. Lorena and Lucia forget that they are mermaids, talk about it and make prank calls, but then Lorena is captured by a stranger called "Señor E." He captures mermaids, cuts their tails and kills them when they are no longer of any use to him. Parte 2 Upload Date: August 11, 2013 El Señor E encierra a Lorena en una caseta y en un par de horas la traslada a una piscina donde tb está Ana (la hermana pequeña de Lorena) a la que ya le han quitado la cola de sirena. Pero sin embargo Ana está muy contenta. Un poco después, Lorena encuentra una crema hidratante y al intentar echársela, la huele y se desmaya. Y cuando se despierta, ¡adiós cola de sirena! Señor E locks Lorena in a house and in a few hours will move her to a pool where Ana (her little sister) is, to remove her mermaid tail. However, Ana is very happy. A little while later, Lorena gets wet and they try to give her a drug to leave her unconscious. Goodbye mermaid tail! Temporada 8 Capítulo 1: El Capricho de Julián Julian's Quirk Upload Date: August 14, 2013 Julián está harto de su cola y se cambia a la tribu azul. Julian is fed up with his tail and changes to Blue Tribe. Capítulo 2: Adelantos Advances Upload Date: August 16, 2013 Capítulo 3: La Maldición de Neptuno The Curse of Neptune Upload Date: August 18, 2013 Lucía y Julián se están bañando. Julián casi se ahoga y sueña con Neptuno... Lucia and Julian are bathing. Julian nearly drowns, and dreams of Neptune... Capítulo 4: Días en el Pueblo Days in the Village Upload Date: August 29, 2013 Capítulo 5: La Vecina Cotilla The Nosy Neighbor Upload Date: September 11, 2013 Capítulo 6: El Disparo The Shooting Parte 1 Upload Date: September 21, 2013 Parte 2 Upload Date: September 21, 2013 Parte 3 Upload Date: September 22, 2013 El Delito Parte 1 Upload Date: October 5, 2013 Parte 2 Upload Date: October 17, 2013 Parte 3 Upload Date: October 18, 2013 Temporada 9 Capítulo 1: ¿Y los Poderes de Julián? And Julian's Powers? Upload Date: October 24, 2013 Capítulo 2: Las Perlas de las Sirenas The Pearls of the Mermaids Upload Date: November 6, 2013 Capítulo 3L La Botella y la Poción The Bottle and the Potion Upload Date: November 27, 2013 Lucía se encuentra una botella con un mensaje dentro. Lucia finds a bottle with a message inside it. Capítulo 4: La Corona de Mamá Perdida en la Nieve The Mother's Crown Lost in the Snow Upload Date: December 1, 2013 Capítulo 5: La Redacción The Editors Upload Date: December 17, 2013 Capítulo 6: La Venganza de Neptuno The Vengeance of Neptune Upload Date: January 15, 2014 El Secuestro The Kidnapping Parte 1 Upload Date: March 1, 2014 Parte 2 Upload Date: March 14, 2014 Parte 3 Upload Date: April 24, 2014 Temporada 10 Capítulo 1: Fiebre de Sirena Mermaid Fever Upload Date: June 17, 2014 Capítulo 2 Upload Date: June 28, 2014 ¿Recordáis cuando Julián perdió los poderes? Pues ahora debe ponerlos aprueba y ``yo´´ le obliga a.... Remember when Julian lost his powers? Well now he must test them and "yo" forces him to... Capítulo 3: Los Poderes de Julián Julian's Powers Upload Date: July 16, 2014 Capítulo 4: La Marca de Nacimiento y el Colgante The Birthmark and the Pendant Upload Date: July 20, 2014 Capítulo 5: Uno de los Nuestros y el Misterio de la Cola Goodfellas and the Mystery of the Tail Upload Date: August 5, 2014 Capítulo 6: La Memoria de Julián The Memory of Julian Parte 1 Upload Date: August 11, 2014 Parte 2 Upload Date: August 11, 2014 Parte 3 Upload Date: August 18, 2014 Temporada 11 Capítulo 1: Problemas a la Vuelta de la Esquina Problems Around the Corner Parte 1 Upload Date: August 24, 2014 Parte 2 Upload Date: August 24, 2014 Capítulo 2: ¡El Señor E Vuelve a la Carga! Señor E Returns to the Fray! Parte 1 Upload Date: September 6, 2014 Lucía vuelve a casa muy cansada de una excursión por el campo. Duerme un par de horas, y, al moverse, se cae del sofá y se despierta. Tiene una visión y tras mucho lío encuentra una carta del Señor E. Acaba por tener dolor de cabeza y se desmaya. Lucia's feeling really tired after spending two hours touring the field house, and falls asleep on the couch. She has a vision, and wakes up to find a letter from Señor E. She gets a headache, and faints. Parte 2 Upload Date: September 12, 2014 ¿Escapará Lucía del Señor E? Mientras tanto Julián está arrepentido de ser un sireno. Can Lucia escape Señor E? Meanwhile, Julian is sorry to be a merman. Capítulo 3: Miedo y Deslealtad Fear and Disloyalty Upload Date: September 25, 2014 Capítulo 4: Cosas Raras Weird Stuff Upload Date: October 29, 2014 Capítulo 5: ¡Hombre al Agua! Man Overboard! Upload Date: November 20, 2014 Julián desaparece, cae al mar y ¡en invierno! Julian disappears and falls into the ocean--in winter! Capítulo 6: Final Parte 1 Upload Date: December 1, 2014 El sonido de cuando Julián recuerda algo es de el barco. Juliam remembers something is in the boat, and hears a sound. Parte 2 Upload Date: December 1, 2014 Parte 3 Upload Date: January 1, 2014 Category:Sirena Por Casualidad Category:Episode List Category:Missing Episodes Category:Titled Episodes